1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug for creating an electrical connection to a plug module, e.g., a wiring harness for a control unit in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous electrical and electronic control units, which must be electrically connected to each other and to other components in the vehicle, such as sensors and actuators, for example, are installed in the engine compartment and in the body shell of a vehicle.
A control unit may be equipped with a plug module for this purpose, at whose male multipoint connector a few hundred electrical contacts may be situated, such as for a power supply or for the transmission of signals. A corresponding plug, which is connected to a wiring harness, can be plugged into the plug module in order to establish an electrical connection.
A durable and stable electrical connection between the wiring harness and the plug must be ensured in order to avoid a failure of a control unit as a result of an interruption in the power supply or in the signal transmission. A secondary locking mechanism is frequently used for this purpose, so that electrical lines are fixed in place inside the plug at a location in the interior of the plug where it is ensured that the electrical lines inside the plug are connected to electrical contacts of the plug module once the plug has been plugged into the plug module.